No Love
by Menoli Sarangheo
Summary: TVXQ. No necesitaba explicaciones, nunca sintió nada por ese chico. Ni siquiera se acordaba el nombre y eso era patético, no para su compañero sino para sí mismo. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto de ese modo?


**Disclaimer: **Dong Bang Shin Ki no es mío, son de ellos y de SM.  
**Autor: **Menoli Sarangheo.  
**Género: **Romance, Angst, Drama.

**

* * *

**

**NO LOVE**

« La primera vez que se había quedado se estaba ocultando el sol y varias hojas de los árboles se caían. Él estaba sentando cerca de la ventana, donde podía ver a todos sus compañeros y niños de otros grados salir después de clases. A él lo habían regañado, por haber estado cerca de los dos niños que, sin cuidado, se habían rozado haciendo que el jugo y soda que llevaban se tirara al suelo ensuciándolos a ellos, al piso y quedarse sin la mitad del almuerzo. Habían peleado, discutido y el profesor llegó regañándolos quedándose después de clases como castigo. Él no había hecho nada, pero aún así lo castigaron. Él había aceptado, porque no importaba y además, no podía discutir con un adulto.

Nadie lo estaba esperando afuera del aula, o del edificio, o abajo en las canchas, ni siquiera fuera de la escuela. Para ir juntos a casa, conversar hasta que los caminos se separasen y cada uno tuviera que ir a su respectiva vivienda. Nadie lo hacía, y al parecer nadie lo haría, pero no importaba, aunque el corazón dolía cuando lo pensaba. ChangMin se enderezó cuando el maestro entró al aula y le faltó la respiración por un momento. Estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que estaba en un castigo. Siempre era callado, no se entrelazaba con nadie y no tenía malas notas, bajaba la cabeza cuando sus superiores hablaban y siempre hacía lo que le pedían. El profesor se acercó a su puesto y él bajó la mirada, sus manos temblaban y el corazón le latía rápido porque estaba nervioso y su mamá siempre decía que a los niños malos les pasaban cosas malas.

–Shhh –su maestro cubrió sus labios con un dedo, mientras sonreía como siempre lo hacía en las clases –Tan solo no hagas ruido –ChangMin asintió, confundido, cuando sintió los otros labios sobre los suyos y el recuerdo del un roce en sus cabellos de manera cariñosa, como raramente alguien lo hacía. »

* * *

Se colocó el chaleco de instituto y se vio rápidamente en el espejo, movió algunas mechas que se encontraban cerca de la frente y asintiendo se dispuso a irse al colegio. Su madre lo saludó con una sonrisa al bajar las escaleras y ya listo su desayuno para llevar, ChangMin se dispuso a irse a estudiar. Ese día quería caminar así que dejó su bicicleta en casa.

El clima estaba fresco y podía escuchar varias risas de chicas a su alrededor así como las carcajadas de varios chicos y el teclear de los celulares. El día completamente común junto con la bocina de los autos. Esperó a que el semáforo se cambiara a rojo y él poder pasar, varios minutos pasaron y ya se encontraba en el instituto después de dos meses de clases con asistencias, aún faltaba mucho para que el año estudiantil terminase.

La clase comenzó y el profesor ingresó. Viejo, canoso, sacando un libro para impartir materia con su voz algo rasposa. ChangMin nunca se terminaba de preguntar, en momentos como ese, el por qué no haber un maestro tan entretenido como tuvo en la escuela; y era por esa razón que él siempre se quedaba después de las clases cuando era niño.

* * *

Tiró un cuaderno, otro y otro, botó todas las plumas que estaban en el escritorio y al final buscó debajo de este. Nada de nada y ya se estaba empezando a impacientar.

–¡JaeJoong, ¿has visto el libro de matemáticas?

Un chico alto y bien parecido se acercó a la habitación, medio desnudo con gotas de agua por su cuerpo mientras secaba con una toalla pequeña su cabello. Hizo una mueca de disconformidad y negó.

–No, no lo he visto. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me viste con un libro en las manos?

–¿Las revistas playboy cuentan? –sonrió, haciendo que el otro chico alzara una ceja. No, las revistas no contaban –Entonces nunca.

–Ahí está tu respuesta –se quitó la toalla alrededor de su cintura y se dispuso a vestir, cuando fue por la camisa esta no se encontraba en el cajón –YooChun has visto mí… –¿Para qué terminar la pregunta? Si el otro chico la tenía bien puesta –YooChun, mi camisa.

–¿Eh? –no entendió hasta que vio lo que tenía puesto, sonrió de medio lado –Lo lamento, lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es tuyo.

–Tengo que trabajar y esa es la única limpia.

–Tengo que estudiar y esta es la que más se parece al uniforme.

–¿Para qué estudias? Si con tal nunca sacas una nota decente, a este paso no llegaras a la universidad y será lo mismo que no haber estudiado. Mi camisa –le extendió la mano.

–¡Dónde está mi libro! –decidió no hacerle caso, primero era encontrar su lista completa.

JaeJoong suspiró, otra vez lo iban a regañar por no ir con el uniforme completo, ahora iría con una camisa verde. La sacó del cajón y se la puso.

–Ándate que ya ni necesitas el libro, ya pasó la primera clase y tú colegio está a una hora –YooChun lo miró por un momento.

–¡Me voy que llegó tarde!

–Idiota –fue lo que dijo cuando su compañero de departamento salió. Negó y se pasó una mano por la cara creyendo que si este llegaba a tener un diploma de graduado él se suicidaría.

Pero por lo menos sería el único en el departamento que tendría uno.

* * *

Gimió cuando sintió las manos cálidas del chico en su parte trasera. La biblioteca estaba desierta, a mitad de las clases nadie se acercaba y eran pocas las personas que siquiera iban a la hora de salida. Un desperdicio total, se decía a veces ChangMin, porque leer era gratificante aunque en ese momento estaba haciendo todo menos eso.

La camisa estaba desabrochada solo en el último botón y los pantalones habían rodado ya a sus tobillos, dejando total acceso para poder acariciar los muslos de sus piernas y poder subir estas cuando quisiera.

Un chico le había pedido, sonriendo, en un receso de hace dos semanas, si podía usarlo a él para el dibujo de modelo que le habían pedido en la clase de arte a los chicos de ese salón. ChangMin solo había asentido, aceptando y desde ese día, se encontraba haciéndolo en cualquier parte en dónde se pudiera y en el momento que este tuviera ganas.

ChangMin reprimió un jadeo cuando sintió la punta del pena rozar su entrada y subió la pierna derecha para facilitar el acceso. Gemía quedito, desde que tenía memoria, nunca lo hacía de manera escandalosa, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de las otras personas.

Sintió el pene entrar a su cuerpo y a los pocos segundos, su compañero empezó a moverse dentro de él. ChangMin solo podía apoyarse en la otra espalda tratando que los casi inexistentes jadeos se escucharan menos. Tiró la cabeza para atrás, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras su compañero había ya alzado sus dos piernas para hacerlo mas profundo, quedando el pantalón olvidado en el suelo y las penetraciones más placenteras.

Se sentía bien, siempre se sentía endemoniadamente bien. ChangMin no podía ponerle nombre a las miles de sensaciones que acudían a su cuerpo y lo hacían olvidarse de todo en esos minutos. Su nombre, su persona, el hecho de hacer algo que no estaba correcto y el dolor que le traería a su madre. Todo se olvidaba cuando sentía la carne caliente ingresar a su cuerpo llevándolo a un trance que nunca deseaba salir, solo llegaba a tocar el frío piso del suelo cuando el orgasmo llegaba y él se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo.

Y era por eso motivo, que no podía evitar llorar en las noches. Pero prefería tener un "algo" a simplemente no tener nada.

ChangMin nunca daba el primer paso. Si alguien lo pedía él simplemente aceptaba. Nunca se ha visto él mismo pidiendo algo de sexo. Que, aunque era muy distinto a tocarse uno mismo, prefería eso antes que proponerlo. Sería demasiado vergonzoso, aunque sonase estúpido que eso le diera vergüenza.

* * *

«La única persona que lo había abrazado había sido su madre. Supuso que, si tuviera un padre, el contacto sería lo más parecido que en ese momento sentía cuando su profesor lo había hecho. Revolvió sus cabellos despacio y después del beso en los labios, le había dado uno en la frente. ChangMin se sintió ligeramente avergonzado, pero no dudó en cerrar los ojos cuando el maestro había hecho todo eso. Porque se sentía bien, y era la primera persona que no fuera su madre, quien le había abrazado y sonreído de esa manera. No para toda la clase, sino solo para él.

–Eres un niño muy lindo.

También era el primero que le decía eso.

ChangMin sentía que no tenía aire, ni voz. No hacía ruido, como le había pedido su maestro, no vaya a ser que se enoje y después no le diera besos en la frente, ni en su cabello o su boca.

Le desabrochó despacio la camisa blanca que tenía y le quitó el cinturón del pantalón. Él era delgado y si no se lo ponía, muy probablemente los pantalones se le caerían y darían contra el piso. Le quiso decir eso, pero su respiración estaba rara y las manos grandes y cálidas que pasaban por su torso le estremecían y le daban ligeras cosquillas. Después, la piel donde antes había pasado, se sentía caliente y ChangMin no podía más que apretar sus manos y tragar la saliva que se había quedado en su garganta.

–Siempre fuiste mi alumno favorito.

Le susurró al oído para después meter las manos por debajo de su ropa interior. ChangMin gimió y no fue suficiente apretar sus manos en el pupitre, sino que tuvo que agarrarse de la camisa que envolvía los brazos de su maestro. Eran grandes y este había agarrado su pequeño miembro y lo movía de arriba hacia abajo, despacio, para después hacerlo más rápido.

ChangMin había cerrado los ojos y mordido sus labios, porque su maestro le había dicho que no hiciera ruido pero solo podían salir suspiros de su boca sin poder detenerlos. Y era como si su pecho saltara porque no podía respirar bien, como si estuviera jugando futbol en la clase de deporte.

Jadeó y se aferró con fuerza, ese movimiento le estaba volviendo loco y solo se sintió mejor cuando algo salió de su pene y su respiración seguía irregular. Temblaba y el agarre se aflojó, no sintió cuando el maestro lo había alzado para colocarlo en el escritorio, quitarle el pantalón junto con la ropa interior y abrirle las piernas, pasar un dedo por su entrada y apretarla un poco. Metió un dedo y se sentía extraño, tembló cerrando los ojos y evitar hacer ruido, solo se quejó un poco cuando profesor metió un segundo dedo. Pero su maestro los movía de apoco mientras le daba besos en la frente, que incluso le hacían sentirse seguro.

Los minutos se hicieron eternos, y llevó una temblorosa mano a su boca, para poder morderla cuando sintió como era penetrado y después, para evitar todos los sonidos placenteros que salían. Porque se sentía bien y las mejillas no paraban de estar rojas cada vez que abría un poco los ojos. Se movía, de adentro hacía afuera, mientras agarraba su cintura para moverla al mismo son que las estocadas. Su cabeza había pegaba a cada tanto con la pila de libros que había en el escritorio, cuando el miembro salía y volvía entrar en su cuerpo, haciéndole respirar por la boca, difícil mientras se tapaba la misma. Un líquido había rozado sus nalgas, y supo que era lo mismo que el había sacado hace un rato. Trató de respirar normal, mientras sentía el sudor bajar por su frente pegando algunas mechas de cabello.

–Esto es un secreto –le dijo el maestro con ronca voz, mientras hacía los cabellos de su frente para atrás. ChangMin asintió quedito, porque era un secreto que lo hacía sentirse como un niño bonito, uno de los tantos secretos que tienen los amigos.

Aunque él no tuviera ninguno. »

* * *

Se subió el cierre y acomodó el pantalón. El primer receso estaba apunto de terminar.

–Ya no nos podemos ver… ni novia está empezando a sospechar que estoy algo raro y…

–No tienes que decirlo, no hay problema –colocó bien la corbata y medio peinó sus cabellos con los dedos –Adiós –dijo y salió de la biblioteca.

ChangMin escuchó mucho ruido, ruido que no ingresó cuando él estaba ocupado. Respiró hondo y se dispuso ir a los baños, lavar su cara y refrescarse un poco. No necesitaba explicaciones, nunca sintió nada por ese chico. Ni siquiera se acordaba el nombre, y eso era patético, no para su compañero sino para sí mismo.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto de ese modo?

–Se supone que el recién despierto soy yo, no tú.

ChangMin saltó cuando alguien le pegó en el brazo, se sobó y medio frunció el ceño. Encontrándose con la sonrisa de su compañero. ChangMin negó en ese momento.

–Adivino, recién llegas al colegio.

YooChun sonrió como bienvenida.

–¿Y mi beso de los buenos días?

–Lo que deberías pedir son los apuntes de las primeras horas, no un beso –ChangMin se mojó la cara y YooChun hizo una mueca, para terminar después en sonrisa y una charla que dudaría poco por el receso.

ChangMin asentía y escuchaba atento. YooChun era, por decirlo de alguna manera, el único amigo que tenía. Conversaban cada vez que se topaban y se encontraba en el mismo grupo de futbol, pero de ahí no pasaba. No se veían después de clases y no intercambiaron números telefónicos. Pero YooChun era muy amigable y por esa razón era la única persona que podía sacarle algunas palabras al más joven y alto de los dos. Era lo más cercano que tenía de un amigo, aunque YooChun esté una clase más alta que él. ChangMin incluso se sorprendía cuando seguía las conversaciones que el otro le daba.

A veces, le encantaría ser como YooChun, con esa sonrisa grande y de hermosos ojos que no se perturbaban por nada.

* * *

Bostezó y se tapó la boca. Tenía sueño y el entrenamiento de futbol había sido mas duro. A veces ni siquiera sabía que hacía ahí, pero los vacantes para el club de basquetbol quedaron llenos y a él le gustaba mantenerse activo. Mover las piernas un poco más de lo acostumbrado no le vendría mal.

Era comienzo del mes y tenía dinero. Se dio el lujo de comprar algo de sushi y algunos takoyaki para él y su compañero de cuarto, que lo más seguro es que no le quiera dirigir la palabra por haberse llevado la camisa del trabajo para el instituto. Pero es que se había olvidado de lavar y él tenía que verse muy presentable.

Picó un poco en el camino y se llevó la comida en la boca, sabía buena y estaba contento por eso.

–Disculpa –una chica se acercó, sonriendo. Con el largo cabello en coleta y unos ojos grandes y bien delineados.

–¿Si? –YooChun se limpió la boca con la mano, no vaya a ser que tuviera un poco en la comisura de los labios y se viera desagradable. La chica sonrió un poco más con eso.

–Mis amigas y yo somos nuevas en la ciudad, queríamos saber si tenías algunos amigos y pudiéramos salir todos juntos –sonrió, coqueta, mientras juntaba sus manos algo emocionada. YooChun vio hacia atrás dónde dos chicas más se encontraban viendo a su dirección, esperando, a lo que este hizo una mueca algo asqueada.

–Disculpa creo que no podré ayudarte, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

–¿Eh? –la chica no entendió y YooChun se fue lo más apresurado posible. Mientras escuchaba el sonido de incredulidad que habían tenido las otras chicas al saberse rechazadas de esa manera. Sintió escalofríos, de esos repulsivos por todo su cuerpo y cuando llegó al departamento lo primero que hizo fue tirar la comida en la cocina e ir a su habitación para tratar de calmarse un poco.

Sintió asco y la necesidad de quitarse la ropa. Odiaba cuando le decían cosas de ese tipo, cuando alguna que otra chica le sonreía coqueta y quisieran algo más.

Ese dichoso algo más. Que le hacía espelucar el cuerpo y sentir arcadas, que no podía ver en las calles y ni siquiera insinuaciones en algún comercial de televisión. Ese algo que había tapado bien desde que llegó al instituto y que nadie sabía, ni siquiera su compañero de cuarto. Ese simple algo que se llamaba sexo y que no hacía más que ignorar en todos los grados que podía.

Porque él tenía un problema con eso, pero no es necesario que las otras personas lo sepan.

**TBC**


End file.
